She Makes Me Smile
by Conlonsgoil379
Summary: Short one-shot about Al, to the song Smile by Uncle Kracker. It's actually pretty good.. R&R please?


**This is for a fanfiction contest I saw on Facebook, so yea. I came up with this idea while listening to this song… This is only my first HP songfic, and only my second HP fic, the first one I got like three chapters into it and never finished… I just lost my inspiration for that one… but anyway. Lately I've kind of been obsessed with a certain boy named Albus Severus Potter, so this is about him… **

**Disclaimer: I seriously DON'T own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I also DON'T own the song Smile. Good song though, and before you ask, no it's not the one by Avril Lavigne. I DO own my OC though…**

**She Makes Me Smile**

I, Albus Severus Potter, never actually thought I would fall in love. No because I'm like my brother, James Sirius Potter, who has a different girlfriend every other week, but simply because I figured I'd never find a girl who liked me for who I was… not because I was Harry Potter's son.

You see, since I started school, girls would try to get me to like them, simply because of who my father is. I hated it. So, I just thought I would never find a girl who would like me for me. That is until she came to Hogwarts.

_You´re better then the best  
>I´m lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
>Completely unaware<em>

It was my fifth year, and at the feast on the first day, right after the first years were sorted, Headmistress McGonagall announced that we would be having a few exchange students. They were from Australia, and we were supposed to welcome them. Then McGonagall announced that they were being sorted. So then out walked a bunch of boys followed by ONE girl… the only girl in an entire group of boy. And it wasn't just any girl… she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long wavy midnight black hair, sun tanned skin, and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, even if they were strange. They weren't like any other eyes I had ever seen. They were _gold _eyes. And MAN they were pretty. And you want to know the best part? She was sorted into _my _house… Slytherin. AND she sat _right _next to _me_.

_Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Lets me know that it´s ok<br>Yeah it´s ok  
>And the moments when my good times start to fade<em>

Her name was Alyssia. I talked to her a lot after that. We would hang out all the time. We had all the same classes. It was great! We became best friends. And do you want to know what was even better? She had no idea what so ever that Harry Potter was my dad! She liked me and decided to hang out with me for only the reason that she liked who I was! She was my best friend besides Scorpius Malfoy, but he had been spending more and more time with my cousin Rose Weasley, ever since he asked her out the year before. Alyssia and I spent most of our time together due to the fact that she was new to Hogwarts. Even after she figured out her way around, she still hung out with me. We were best friends. She made me happy even when I felt terrible, and I did the same for her.

_You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

Then came the first trip to Hogsmeade. It took me forever to finally get up the nerve to ask her to go with me. But I did it! I asked her out, and you know what she said? YES! She said YES! I think that made me the happiest guy in the world. We went to Zonko's then I took her to Honeydukes, and then we went to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. We had the best time! Alyssia loved Hogsmeade! And I loved spending time with her.

_You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<em>

It was almost time for the holidays. I decided not to go home, and stay there with Alyssia, considering the fact that her parents were back in Australia and she wanted to stay at Hogwarts, because she had never had a white Christmas. So I stayed, and Lyss and I were practically the only Slytherins staying… I think there was one seventh year besides us… Lyss and I had snowball fights and everything. I taught her how to build a snowman, make snow angels. We had the best time and the whole time I was waiting… waiting to ask her to be my girlfriend…

_Don´t know how I lived without you  
>'Cuz every time that I get around you<br>I see the best of me inside your eyes  
>You make me smile<em>

It was Christmas Eve and we were sitting in the Common Room. She was so pretty… _ Ask her. Ask her! ASK HER! _Is what my mind kept telling me. But I was just sooooooooo nervous. Man I needed to get my act together and just ask her.

"Hey Al?" she asked me. Her voice sounded like music.

"Yeah, Lyss?" I replied.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night" she said and left…

_IDIOT! _I told myself. I missed my chance. I'll ask her tomorrow. Then I went to bed too.

_You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

"AL! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I heard Alyssia yell and jump on my bed.

"Ok, ok. I'm up Lyss!" I said. I noticed she had brought all her presents into my dorm and then I saw the presents at the foot of my bed. We both tore through our presents admiring all of them, then went down to breakfast. After breakfast, we went outside and stayed out there having snowball fights and just having fun all day. We even skipped lunch. We went back inside at dinner and ate, then went back into the Common Room.

_You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

"Hey Lyss?" I asked. I was gonna ask her. Right there while we were sitting by the fire.

"Mmhmmm?" was her response.

"Well, I've been thinking about this for a while and I wanted to ask you something." I paused and took a deep breath. " I was wondering… willyoubemygirlfriend?" I asked. Except the words came out all jumbled up and hard to understand.

"What was that?" she asked. I took a deep breath and tried again.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked slower this time. She squealed and hugged me.

"Albus Severus Potter, I've been waiting for you to ask me that for a while!"

I couldn't say anything, so I just kissed her. And it was the most amazing kiss ever.

_You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

And that was just the start. She continued going to Hogwarts until we both finished our seventh year, and you know what happened after that? I asked her to marry me! Now we live in a little house in Godric's Hollow with our daughter, son, and another daughter on the way. I'm not really sure what happily ever after really means, but I'm pretty sure this is it.

**Ok yea, I know the ending was kinda cheesy, but hey, I couldn't think of anything else. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
